weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleanor Roosevelt
framed|right|Eleanor Roosevelt. [[Louis Daguerre|Daguerrotypie von 1771]] Eleanor Roosevelt ist eine amerikanensische Politikerin und Frauenrechtlerin und derzeit Vizepräsidentin Amerikaniens. Kindheit Eleanor Roosevelt wurde am 11. April 1741 in Old York als erstes Kind von Elliott und Anna Roosevelt geboren. Elliott war der Bruder von Theodore Roosevelt, der von 1751 bis 1760 Präsident Amerikaniens war. Die Roosevelt Familie war im frühen 16 Jahrhundert von Holland nach Amerikanien ausgewandert und war in der neuen Heimat schnell zu Reichtum gekommen. Ab 1710 gehörte der Clan zu den 10 reichsten Dynastien Amerikaniens. Eleanor wuchs daher auf einem prächtigen Herrschaftsanwesen auf. 1745 brachte ihre Mutter den langersehnten Stammhalter, Eliott Junior, zur Welt. Obwohl Eleanor damals erst vier war, erinnert sie sich noch heute an jene Zeit: "Als Elliott Jr. Zur Welt kam, änderte sich mein Leben schlagartig. Vorallem für meinen Vater war ich nun plötzlich Luft. Auch meine Mutter verbrachte nunmehr mehr Zeit mit dem Baby als mit mir. Sie versuchte mir immer wieder zu erklären, dass ein Kind nach der Geburt eben besonders viel Pflege brauche, aber ich spürte ganz genau, dass da noch mehr war. Auch wenn Gäste kamen, war ich nicht mehr wie früher der Mittelpunkt. Immer erkundigte man sich erst nach dem Befinden von klein Elliott." '' Um noch mehr Zeit für Elliott zu haben, engagierte Eleanors Mutter schliesslich ein Kindermädchen für Eleanor. Ein Schritt, der das Mädchen nur noch mehr verletzte. Klein Elliotts Tod framed|left| Am 16. Mai 1748 schliesslich, hatte Eleanor einen rätselhaften Traum welcher, zusammen mit den nachfolgenden Ereignissen, bis heute ungeklärte Fragen hinterliess: "''Ich spielte auf der Dachempore des Hauses. Klein Elliott war da und spielte seinerseits Ritter mit einem Steckenpferd und einem hölzernen Schwert. Er nervte mich in dem er dauernd mit seinem Holzschwert auf mich losging. Ich wehrte ihn einige male ab, aber er fieng immer wieder an. Damit er endlich begriff, dass ich nicht mit ihm spielen wollte, stiess ich ihn kräftiger. Da verlor er das Gleichgewicht und stürzte über das Steingeländer hinunter in die Tiefe. Gelähmt vor Entsetzen konnte ich mich nicht rühren und noch nicht mal atmen. Schliesslich tastete ich mich zum Geländer und blickte vorsichtig nach unten. Unten befand sich ein grosser Sandkasten und dort ragte ein Bein meines Bruders aus dem Sand. Nur das Bein. Es war der grauenhaftetste Anblick meines Lebens. Die Knie schnappten mir zusammen, ich stürzte auf den Boden, rang nach Luft, rappelte mich auf und rannte nach unten. Dort traf ich die Köchin. Ich erzählte ihr was passiert war, aber sie glaubte mir nicht. Sie rief das Kindermädchen und das steckte mich ins Bett." Am nächsten Morgen geschah das Unfassbare: Der Gärtner fand die Leiche des kleinen Elliott im Sandkasten, halb im Sand vergraben. Eleanor bekannte sich hartnäckig schuldig ihren Bruder über das Geländer auf der Dachempore in die Tiefe gestürzt zu haben. Vergeblich versuchte man ihr klar zu machen, dass sie das nur geträumt hatte. Eine genaue Rekonstruktion der Ereignisse ergab, dass das Erlebnis mit der Köchin real war. Eleanor müsste also vorher geschlafen und geträumt haben und dann aus dem Alptraum erwacht, zur Köchin gerannt sein. Merkwürdig ist gewiss, dass Eleanor ihr Aufwachen nicht mitbekommen hat sondern der Übergang von Traum zum Wachsein offenbar nahtlos erfolgte. Dieser Umstand hat vermutlich dazu geführt, dass Eleanor bis heute das Erlebnis nicht als Traum einordnen kann. Es kann als sicher gelten, dass Eleanor ihren Bruder nicht getötet hat. Tatsächlich war der Zugang zur Dachempore stets sorgfältig abgesperrt gewesen und weder Eleanor noch Elliott waren je ohne Begleitung dort gewesen. Auch war das besagte Geländer viel zu hoch, als dass ein Kleinkind von Elliotts Grösse, überhaupt hätte darüber kippen können. Und das wichtigste: Elliott hatte nachweislich noch nach Eleanors Begegnung mit der Köchin gelebt. Die Autopsie ergab, dass Elliott in der Nacht einen heftigen Fieberanfall aufgrund einer akkuten Hirnhautentzündung bekommen hatte. Vermutlich entstieg er irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden seinem Betchen, geplagt von Schmerzen und Verwirrtheit und irrte nach draussen, wo er schliesslich im Sandkasten zusammenbrach und verstarb. Warum der Körper so tief im Sand vergraben war, so dass nur noch ein Bein herausragte, konnte jedoch niemand erklären. "Dies wäre allerdings auch nach einem Sturz von oben nicht ohne weiteres erklärbar" sagte John Footage, Eleanor Roosevelts Biograf und wehrte damit Spekulationen ab, Eleanors Traum wäre doch keiner gewesen. Trotzdem fühlt sie sich bis heute schuldig: "Dieser "Traum" war so real, dass nur die rationale Erkenntnis, dass er nicht wahr sein *kann* mich dazu zwingt, ihn als Traum einzuordnen. Er unterscheidet sich subjektiv nicht von jeder anderen Erinnerung. Und weil dem so ist ist wirkt auch sein Inhalt wie der jeder anderen Erinnerung auch. Das Entsetzen nach dem Sturz, das unsagbare Grauen dass über diesem Anblick lag, dem Bein im Sand, all das verfolgt mich jeden Tag aufs neue." Bemerkenswert ist in jedem Fall, dass Eleanor den Tod ihres Bruders quasi vorausgeträumt hatte. Der Anblick des Beines im Sand erfüllte sich ja tatsächlich. Tod der Eltern framed|right|Onkel Theodore hat gut lachen: Er wird bald Präsident Der Tod des kleinen Elliotts jr. hatte die Eheleute Anna und Elliott Roosevelt in eine tiefe Krise gestürzt. Beide warfen sich gegenseitig Versagen in ihrer Aufsichtspflicht vor. Immerhin kümmerte sich Anna Roosevelt nun wieder verstärkt um Eleanor. Ja, sie schien Elliotts Tod als eine Art Strafe dafür zu interpretieren, ihr Söhnchen der Tochter vorgezogen zu haben. Der Vater indes verfiel mehr und mehr der Schwermut und griff immer öfters zur Flasche. Sein Bruder Theodore "Teddy" hatte im selben Jahr einen spektakulären, militärischen Erfolg mit seinen "Rough Riders" im deutsch-französischen Krieg (1745-1748) errungen, wo er auf Seite der Franzosen gekämpft hatte und kehrte nun als umjubelter Held nach Amerikanien zurück. Das Gefühl, lediglich ein bedeutungsloser Schatten des berühmten Bruders zu sein vertiefte Elliott Roosevelts Verzweiflung. Im Frühjahr 1749 erkrankte Anna Roosevelt an Diphterie und starb nur 5 Tage nach den ersten Symptomen, am 4. April. Eliott Roosevelt unternahm daraufhin einen Selbstmordversuch, der jedoch misslang. Er verbrachte den Rest seines Lebens, insgesamt 28 Jahre in einer Old Yorker Klinik, im Zustand des Wachkomas. Eleanor, die mittlerweile 8 Jahre alt war, wurde der Obhut ihres Onkels Theodore und ihrer Tante Edith Roosevelt übergeben. Theodore war inzwischen in die Politik gegangen und investierte seine ganze Zeit und Energie auf das Ziel, im Wahljahr 1751 für das Amt des Präsidenten kandidieren zu können. Er hatte daher kaum Zeit für die Familie. Edith Roosevelt wiederum hatte von Anfang an ein merkwüdig distanziertes Verhältnis zu ihrer Nichte. Die eigentlich als warmherzig beschriebene Frau kümmerte sich zwar ordnungsgemäss um Eleanor, verwehrte ihr aber jede emotionale Wärme. Eleanor schrieb später: "Ich hatte Tante Edith so bewundert, wenn sie in ihrem strahlend weissen Kleid im Garten sass und an ihrem Gedichtband schrieb, Einladungskärtchen bastelte oder Bilder von Elfen und Feen zeichnete. Ich wäre so gerne Teil von ihrer Welt gewesen, aber sie grenzte mich mich stets von ihr aus." Am besten verstand sich Eleanor mit ihrem Cousin, Franklin Delano. Der einzige Sohn von Teddy und Edith Roosevelt war der erklärte Schatz seiner Eltern und wuchs mit deren nimmerendenden Liebe und Zuwendung auf. Franklin, der nur zwei Jahre älter als Eleanor war, hatte offenbar nur eines vermisst, ein gleichalteriges Kind und so nahm er Eleanor als neue "Schwester" offenen Herzens an. Es folgten drei Jahre, die von Eleanor als sehr schön beschrieben werden. Im Jahre 1752 schliesslich wurde Theodore Roosevelt Präsident von Amerikanien und zog ins Weisse Haus Jugend framed|right|Eleanor im Alter von 15 1754 wurde der nun 16 jährige Franklin auf ein Internat in Europa geschickt. Eleanor, ihrerseits nun 14, musste ebenfalls ausziehen und kam auf ein Mädcheninternat in Canada. "Die ersten zwei Jahre auf dem Internat gingen noch. Doch dann interessierten sich die Mitschülerinnen immer mehr für Jungs - welche allerdings gar nicht vorhanden waren - Kleider, Mode und Schminke. So manche Freundin, mit der man vorher über Literatur, Kunst und andere spannende Dinge reden konnte, hatte nun plötzlich nur noch die neusten Frisurentrends im Kopf oder die neuste Diät. Das hat mich ohne Ende genervt." Das Problem ging tiefer: War Eleanor bis zu ihrem 16 Lebensjahr ein durchaus hübsches Mädchen gewesen, schien sich ihre weitere körperliche Entwicklung eher zu Ungunsten ihrer Attraktivität auszuwirken. Ihre vorstehenden Zähne wurden immer markanter und ihre Körpergrösse übertraf die von gleichalterigen Burschen bereits in den meisten Fällen. "Ich bekam den Spitznamen "Holländische Bergsau". Ich verlor Freundinnen wie ein alter Yule-Baum seine Nadeln. Während die anderen Mädchen alle von ihrem Debütantinnen-Ball träumten, hing ich Fantasien nach, in denen ich ausriss, mich bis nach Terra maligna durchschlug und dort einen mächtigen Mafia-Boss heiratete." Eleanor Roosevelt war definitiv keine sehr begehrte Debütantin. Trotz ihres hohen, gesellschaftlichen Ranges - immerhin war sie die Nichte des amtierenden Präsidenten - beschränkten die Jungmänner auf den Bällen den Umgang mit ihr auf das protokollarisch Notwendigste. Nur einmal wurde sie zum Tanz aufgefordert. Später erfuhr sie, dass der betreffende junge Mann eine Wette beim Saufabend verloren hatte. Zu dieser Zeit fing Eleanor langsam an, sich für Feminismus zu interessieren. Sie las Schriften der Frauenrechtlerin Nancy Cook und fing an, mit dieser zu korrespondieren. Nancy Cooks schonungslose Art, Dinge auf den Punkt zu bringen faszinierte und verängstigte Eleanor zu gleichen Teilen. "Keiner interessiert sich für Deine schöne Seele, wenn diese hinter krummen Zähnen oder einer Hakennase verborgen liegt" schrieb ihr Nancy. Und: "Man sagt, Emanzen seien hässliche, verbitterte Weiber. Das mag sogar stimmen. Wonach aber niemand fragt: *warum* sind sie verbittert? Nicht weil sie hässlich sind, sondern weil Hässlichkeit bei einer Frau nicht toleriert wird. Junge, schöne Frauen werden hofiert und umworben, sie bekommen Komplimente und man behandelt sie mit Respekt. Daher fälllt diesen Frauen ihr unterprivilegierter Status zunächst einmal nicht auf. Unattraktive Frauen jedoch bekommen spätestens nach der Pubertät die ganze Breitseite der gesellschaftlichen Verachtung zu spüren. Sie werden als gänzlich wertlose Menschen betrachtet. Ein unattraktiver Mann hat immer noch die Möglichkeit durch Leistung, Intellekt und Talente Anerkennung zu erhalten. Bei einer Frau sind andere Werte als die Schönheit irrelevant. Eine Frau, die einen Mann wegen ungefälliger Physis ablehnt gilt als herzlos und oberflächlich. Ein Mann, der eine hässliche Frau ablehnt hat einfach guten Geschmack." Noch zögerte Eleanor in diesen Tagen, sich aktiv als Feministin zu engagieren. Als erster Schritt ins Abseits der Konventionen verweigerte sie jedoch ihre Beschneidung. Eleanor und Franklin Delano framed|right| Das junge Ehepaar Roosevelt 1764 1760 markierte das Ende von Teddy Roosevelts Amtszeit. Im selben Jahr kehrte dessen Sohn, Franklin Delano, aus Europa zurück. Er hatte mittlerweile auch seinen Militärdienst absolviert und fing nun in Old York ein Jurastudium an. Das Wiedersehen war für beide prägend: "''Da war er wieder, der einzige Freund aus Kindertagen. Noch immer so liebenswert wie damals, aber jetzt zusätzlich noch erwachsen - ein junger, schöner Mann. " Franklin hatte seinerseits kaum interesse an den Ballschönheiten seines Jahrgangs gezeigt, diese waren ihm nach eigenem Bekunden zu oberflächlich. Mit Eleanor konnte er diskutieren, sich über Politik unterhalten und, so wörtlich: "Doch, ich fand sie schön." Es entwickelte sich eine heftige Romanze. Beide hielten ihre Liaison aber vorerst noch geheim. Schliesslich gab es da ein pikantes Problem: Sie waren verwandt! Zwar war Inzest nicht illegal, aber eine als überholt geltende Praxis, die mittlerweile auch in der Kritik stand. Es gab mehrere Gruppierungen, die sich für ein gesetzliches Verbot einsetzten. 1764 schloss Franklin sein Studium ab. Er wurde allerdings nicht Anwalt, sondern offenbarte noch am selben Tag sein Vorhaben, in die Politik zu gehen, so wie Eleanor auch, die er nun zu ehelichen gedenke. Die Nachricht schlug hohe Wellen. Franklins Mutter Edith stellte sich öffentlich gegen die Ehe: "Es wäre mir lieber, Franklin ehelichte drei Strassendirnen, statt dieses verantwortungslosen Mädchens". Vater Theodore jedoch billigte sie: "Meine Güte, soll er doch heiraten wen er will". Franklin Delano und Eleanor Roosevelt heirateten am 14. Juni 1764. das Politikerehepaar inspirierte sich gegenseitig zu immer neuen Ideen, welche mit ungeheurer Energie und Elan nach Aussen getragen wurden. Franklin förderte nachdrücklich Eleanors feministische Ansätze, riet ihr lebhaft für das Frauenwahlrecht einzutreten und befürwortete die Abschaffung, zummindest aber die Rückdrängung der Polygamie und der Beschneidung. Solchermassen bestärkt, vertrat Eleanor ihre Ziele immer klarer und vehementer. Im Juli 1765 gab das Ehepaar Roosevelt Franklins Kandidatur für das Präsidentenamt - und die Geburt des Sohnes Kermit bekannt. Franklins Erkrankung framed|left|Eleanor Roosevelt nimmt immer mehr die Zügel in die Hand Im August 1766 bremste das Schicksal die Roosevelts auf brutale Weise aus: Bei einer Segeltour fiel Franklin ins Wasser, weil ihm "die Knie plötzlich wegknickten". Der Vorfall wurde zunachst mit Gelächter abgehakt. Es war jedoch das erste Anzeichen seiner schweren Krankheit. Nur 3 Wochen später war Franklin Delano von der Hüfte abwärts praktisch ganz gelähmt. Zur selben Zeit, Franklin lag noch im Krankenhaus, fand Eleanor durch Zufall Briefe, die eine Affäre ihres Mannes mit ihrer Sekretärin belegten: "Eine Welt brach für mich zusammen. Franklin hatte mir bis dahin alles bedeutet. Wirklich alles. Unsere Liebe, unsere gemeinsamen Werte, unser Bekenntnis zur Monogamie - all das hatte er verraten." Eleanors erster Impuls war, Franklin zu verlassen. "Ich hatte meine Koffer schon gepackt, die Droschke zum Flughafen schon bestellt. Dann dachte ich darüber nach, was nun aus Franklin werden würde. Er war erledigt. Gelähmt, gesellschaftlich ruiniert, allein. Ich erinnerte mich daran dass ich die Entschlusskraft, ein Leben ohne ihn überhaupt ins Augen fassen zu können, ihm zu verdanken hatte. Nein, es war nicht Mitleid sondern die Erkenntnis, dass er auf dieser Welt der einzige Mensch war zu dem ich gehörte, die mich dann doch bei ihm bleiben liess. '' Franklin Delano versuchte so gut es ging, seine Lähmung in der Öffentlichkeit zu verheimlichen. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass ein gelähmter Mann nicht zum Präsidenten gewählt werden würde. Um zu verbergen, dass er nicht gehen konnte, liess er sich mit seinem eisenverstärkten Korsett auf sein Pferd binden. Helfer versteckten dabei sorgfältig die Riemen und Taue, die seine Beine und Hüften am Sattel festhielten. Er trug ein Monokel und rauchte eine in einen langen Filterstab gesteckte Zigarette. Dieser exzentrische Auftritt war ein geschicktes Manöver, um die Blicke weg von seinen Beinen, hin zu seinem Gesicht zu lenken. Nur selten stieg er vom Pferd. Das Image des überheblichen Schnösels, der sogar beim Redehalten nicht "von seinem hohen Ross runterkommt" war dem des gelähmten Krüppels allemal vorzuziehen. Der Aufwand, die Fassade nach aussen aufrecht zu erhalten war enorm und Eleanor half tatkräftig mit. Wenn beide alleine waren dann schob sie seinen Rollstuhl und besprach mit ihm neue Tricks, wie man dem Volk glaubhaft vermitteln konnte, dass er nur etwas Rückenprobleme hatte, aber "schon auf dem Weg der Besserung" war. First Lady - Eleanor im Weissen Haus Franklins Wahlkampf war erfolgreich. Am 21. Januar wurde Franklin zum Präsidenten Amerikaniens vereidigt. Schon kurz nach Einzug in das Weisse Haus bekundete Eleanor Roosevelt, dass sie sich keinesfalls auf die klassische Rolle der First Lady, wie sie sie noch von ihrer Tante Edith her kannte, reduzieren lassen wollte. Sie behielt ihr politisches Engagement bei und war regelmässig im Senat und im Kongress anwesend, wo sie sich aktiv ins Tagesgeschehen einmischte. Ihr erster Erfolg war die Durchsetzung des Frauenwahlrechts im Dezember 1768. Die Politik ihres Mannes beeinflusste sie ebenfalls in immer stärkeren Masse. Später schrieb sie: "''Ich glaube, Franklin wäre glücklicher mit einer Frau gewesen, die ihm gegenüber ganz und gar unkritisch eingestellt ist. So wie ich das vielleicht vor seiner Affäre war. Danach war ich dazu nicht mehr in der Lage. Franklin hatte sich selbst von dem Sockel heruntergeholt auf den ich ihn einst gestellt hatte und war nunmehr nur noch ein Mensch. Ein Mensch, den ich immer noch liebte, dem ich aber immer wieder die Sporen gab. Und ich weiss, dass ihn meine Sporen vorangebracht haben, auch wenn ich ihm diese oft schmerzhaft und unerwartet in die Flanken gehauen habe." Letzten Endes war mit der Zäsur durch Franklins Affäre die Traumehe der Roosevelts weniger traumhaft geworden, dafür realistischer und gerade dadurch auch beständiger und tiefer. Mehr über Franklin Delanos Präsidentschaft im Hauptdokument Franklin D. Roosevelt. Eleanors starke - und stetig wachsende - Durchsetzugskraft kam im Volk unterschiedlich an. Während viele sie als Vorkämpferin für längst überfällige gesellschaftliche Reformen sahen, kritisierten andere ihr "Weiberregiment" und spotteten dass der "gehfaule FDR deswegen gerne in den Krieg gegen andere Länder zieht, weil er sich nicht traut, endlich mal der eigenen Frau zu widersprechen." Vorallem im Ausland war die nicht den üblichen Schönheitsnormen entsprechende, resolute Ehefrau des Präsidenten beliebtes Thema von Karrikaturen und Kabarettistischen Darbietungen. Franklins Tod Im Jahr 1773 beschliesst Franklin Delano, in den in Übersee tobenden Nordeuropakrieg einzugreifen. Das Volk war über der Frage, ob sich Amerikanien in den Konflikt einmischen sollte oder nicht, tief gespalten. Eleanor hielt sich in jener Zeit mit einer Stellungnahme auffallend zurück, was Anlass zu vielen Spekulationen gab. Später sagte sie dazu: "Hätte ich mich gegen den Kriegseintritt gestellt, wäre Franklins Autorität in dieser schwierigen Zeit untergraben worden. Hätte ich mich für den Krieg ausgesprochen, hätte es schnell geheissen, dass ich ich die eigentliche Kriegstreiberin sei. Es war klar dass, was ich immer ich sage, es eher schaden als nützen konnte. Also tat ich zum ersten mal das, was eine Präsidentenfrau üblicherweise tut: sagen, dass sie ihrem Mann vertraue und ansonsten den Mund halten." Am 2. März 1776 schliesslich, starb Franklin Delano plötzlich, unter nie ganz geklärten Umstanden an Bord eines Kriegschiffes. Er konnte somit das Ende des Nordeuropakrieges nicht mehr erleben. Für Eleanor bedeutete der Tod des Mannes ein schwerer Schlag. "Ich hatte den einzigen Menschen verloren, von dem ich je Liebe erfuhr, von meinem Sohn Kermit abgesehen. Jetzt war ich alleine in einer Welt, die mich entweder ablehnte, fürchtete, vielleicht respektierte und manchmal bewunderte, die aber keine Liebe für mich bereithielt." Eigene Politische Karriere framed|left|Das Elend der Trümmerfrauen im Nachkriegseuropa Nebst der Erziehung ihres Sohnes, widmete sich Eleanor von nun an verstärkt ihrer eigenen, politischen Karriere. Sie wurde Vorsitzende des Women Voters Leage, der damals stärksten Feministinnen-Vereinigung des Landes. 1778 wurde sie vom nunmehr amtierenden Präsidenten Dwight D. Eisenhower als amerikanensische Sondergesandte für Frauenfragen ins Nachkriegseuropa geschickt, mit dem Auftrag, eine Bestandsaufnahme der Lebensbedingungen der weiblichen Bevölkerung zu erstellen und Programme und Empfehlungen zu erarbeiten die auf eine Verbesserung der Zustände hinzielten. Eleanor Roosevelt verbrachte ganze zwei Jahre in Europa und bereiste dort Deutschland, Rammstein, Frankreich und Österreich. Die dort gemachten Erfahrungen zeichneten sie nach eigenen Angaben tief: "Als ich durch die endlosen, Trümmerbesäumten Strassen fuhr und die Frauen sah, wie sie in Lumpen gewandet Stein um Stein wegtrugen wurde mir klar, dass auch hier die Frauen den Preis für die Scheisse zahlen mussten, die Männer gebaut hatten. Plötzlich schrie eine der Frauen auf - so unvermittelt, gellend und markerschütternd, dass mein Kutschpferd scheute. Sie beugte sich nach unten und schluchzte bitterlich. Als ich näher hinsah, konnte ich das Bein eines Kleinkindes entdecken, das aus dem Schutt ragte. Es war als ob sich ein Kreis geschlossen hätte. Das Alptraumbild meines Lebens - einmal mehr war es materialisiert! Die anderen Frauen stützten die Verzweifelte und borgen das Kind sorgfältig aus den Trümmern. Dann arbeiteten sie weiter, still und tapfer. Auf den Schwarzmärkten sah ich die Frauen, wie sie gierigen, feisten maignesischen Händlern wertvollsten Familienschmuck für einen halben Laib hartes Brot und eine alte Hundswurst aushändigten. Frauen, die keine materiellen Werte mehr zum Tauschen besassen, boten sich selber an. Für zehn Zigaretten oder 200Gramm Butter. ''" Eleanor Roosevelts Berichte und Empfehlungen führten zu einer Reihe von Hilfsmassnahmen insbesondere für die weibliche Bevölkerung. Im Jahre 1780 kehrte Eleanor Roosevelt nach Amerikanien zurück und bewarb sich für einen Sitz im Senat. Ihr Wahlkampf war fast ausschlieslich auf die weibliche Wählerschaft zugeschnitten. Sie griff Frauenspezifische Themen auf und liess durchblicken, dass sie als ehemalige Präsidentengattin genug Einblick in die politische Männerwelt gewonnen hatte, um in dieser nicht nur zu bestehen, sondern auch effizient weibliche Anliegen zu vertreten. Ihre Strategie ging auf. Am 15. September 1781 wurde Eleanor Roosevelt zur ersten, weiblichen Senatorin des Landes gewählt. Eleanor und John F. Kennedy Als Senatorin errang Eleanor Roosevelt rasch viel Ansehen. Sie hatte sich nun endgültig im politischen Leben der amerikanensischen Ostküste etabliert und genoss viele Freiheiten. Sie schrieb eine tägliche, teilweise bitterböse Kolumne, welche man trotz des Provokationspotentials als Teil der politischen Meinungskultur respektierte und anerkannte. Eleanor musste um ihren Platz im Leben nicht mehr kämpfen. Pläne für Kermit Umso mehr Energie investierte sie nun in die Karriere ihres Sohnes Kermit. Kermit hatte wie in der amerikanensischen Aristokratie üblich, die besten Internate und Schulen besucht, dann seinen Militärdienst bei der Kavallerie absolviert und studierte nun Politikwissenschaften an der Universität Brookline. Für Eleanor war das Ziel klar: Kermit sollte Präsident werden. Der dritte Roosevelt nach ihrem Onkel und ihrem Mann. Als 1784 Richard M. Nixon ins Weisse Haus einzog nahm sie sich fest vor, dass dessen Nachfolger im Jahre 1795 Kermit Roosevelt heissen sollte. Dass die grossen Familienclans beizeiten ihre Nachkommen auf die höchstmöglichen Ämter vorbereiten, war und ist nichts ungewöhnliches: "''Traditionell ist dabei das grösste Problem die jeweilige Brut der anderen Familien. In unserem Fall gab es diesbezüglich nur zwei ernstzunehmende Rivalen für Kermit; Jeff Cabot und George Lodge." sagte Eleanor. Die Cabots und die Lodges gehören zu den einflussreichsten Dynastien Amerikaniens. Trotzdem konnte sich Kermit als Sohn von Präsident Franklin Delano, Enkel von Theodore Roosevelt sozusagen in der "Pole Position" wähnen. Auch der Status seiner Mutter trug nun positiv zu seinen Chancen bei. Seine Rivalen versuchten eben diese Chancen anzukratzen, indem sie eine Zeit lang penetrant auf der Tatsache herumritten, dass Kermit ein "Inzestkind" sei - mit der unausgesprochenen Unterstellung, dies habe einen negativen Effekt auf seine genetische Gesundheit. Der Schuss ging jedoch nach hinten los. Die öffentliche Meinung, die stark in der Tradition verwurzelt war, sah in inzestuösen Beziehungen mehrheitlich noch keinen Makel. Es war zudem offensichtlich, dass Kermit sowohl körperlich als auch geistig gesund war. Ein neuer Rivale 1789 brach auf Etrurien der Vulkan Vesuvio aus und zerstörte das Stätdchen Palmyra. Unter den Flüchtlingen, die in Amerikanien eine neue Heimat suchten, befand sich auch ein junger Mann, Namens John F. Kennedy. "Eleanor nahm ihn sofort als Bedrohung wahr" berichtete ein Freund der beobachtete, wie sich JFK und Eleanor Roosevelt zum ersten mal auf einer Gartenparty trafen. Dazu bestand durchaus Anlass. Die Kennedies waren eine Dynastie, die in der Geschiche Amerikaniens eine grosse Rolle gespielt hatte, obwohl sie eigentlich Iren sind. Alphonse Kennedy war im Sezessionskrieg der Präsident der Oststaaten gewesen und somit auch erster Präsident des neuen Amerikaniens nach Abspaltung der Dixie-Confederation. Danach wurde sein Sohn Patrick Kennedy Präsident, nach ihm dessen Sohn Francis Kennedy und schliesslich dessen Sohn James Kennedy. Die ununterbrochene "Erbfolge" einer Familie in der präsidialen Demokratie Amerikaniens war eine Singularität der Geschichte und allein deswegen schon besass der Name "Kennedy" einen ganz besonderen Klang. Die Kennedy-Ära hatte massgeblich das moderne Amerikanien geformt. Dass Theodore Roosevelt schliesslich James Kennedy im Amt beerben konnte lag einzig und allein daran, dass James keinen männlichen Nachkommen hatte, womit die patrilineare Dynastie der Kennedies in Amerikanien ausstarb. framed|right|Eleanor Roosevelt wirft Kennedy vor, zu wenig für die Abschaffung veralteter Traditionen zu tun. Nun hatte allerdings Alphonse Kennedy einen Bruder in Irland zurückgelassen und dessen Linie setze sich dort ohne Unterbruch fort. Dass nun ein Vertreter der jüngsten Generation eben dieser Linie in Amerikanien auftauchen würde, damit hatte Eleanor nicht gerechnet. "Mir war klar, dass JFK ab jetzt unser Hauptproblem sein würde. Zwar hatte ihm Kermit einiges voraus, allein schon die Tatsache, dass er Politikwissenschaften studiert hatte und daher besser qualifiziert war als dieser rothaarige Weltenbummler und Satteltramp. Aber da war der "Mythos Kennedy" und da war John F.'s Schönheit. Diese gottverdammte Schönheit! Ich wusste nur zu gut, was das ausmacht!" Kennedy wurde rasch ebenfalls Senator. Eleanor begann sofort mit einer harten Opposionsarbeit gegen JFK und hinterfragte ihn und seine Ziele wo sie nur konnte. Vielfach war ihre Kritik berechtigt und zwang Kennedy auf sinnvolle Weise, seine Haltung und sein Profil zu schärfen. Manchmal waren ihre Angriffe aber auch ungerecht. Ein befreundeter Senator schrieb: "Während Kennedy sich ihr gegenüber stets respektvoll verhielt, nutzte Eleanor Roosevelt die ganze Bandbreite der Narrenfreiheit, die sie als grande Dame der Politik genoss, bis zum Anschlag aus. Neben verbalen, gab es auch handfeste Übergriffe: Sie tätschelte schon mal seinen Hintern im Vorbeigehen, zog ihn an den Haaren oder drohte ihm mit ihrem Schirm. Ich glaube aber dass das Jack (JFK) eher genützt als geschadet hat. Er konnte so seine Schlagfertigkeit trainieren. Er war ja am Anfang durchaus noch recht scheu im Umgang mit Menschen. Mit der Zeit lernte er, Eleanors Angriffe geistreich und witzig zu parieren. das brachte ihm viele Sympathien ein" Der Traum von Kermits Präsidentschaft platzt Sah es im Wahlkampf anfangs durchaus noch so aus, als ob Kermit Roosevelt das Rennen machen würde, so entschied der berühmte Schwertfelsen von Brookline schliesslich die Wahl schlagartig zu Gunsten Kennedys. Mehr dazu im Dokument: John F. Kennedy Für die Roosevelts war diese Wendung extrem bitter. Nicht nur hatten sie die Wahl 94 verpasst, es gab ab jetzt auch keine Chance mehr, wenigstens nach Kennedys Amtszeit wieder anzutreten. Weil man in JFK den seit Jahrhunderten verheissenen, mythischen König Amerikaniens sah, wurde auf Drängen des Volkes die Verfassung geändert und die Präsidiale Demokratie in eine Monarchie umgewandelt. Der junge John F. Kennedy würde also Präsident auf Lebenszeit sein. "Ich dachte wirklich, ich sitze im falschen Theater! Die kollektive Massenhysterie hatte sogar den Senat erreicht. Ich war doch tatsächlich die einzige, die gegen diese hirnverbrannte Verfassungsänderung stimmte." sagte Eleanor. Immerhin verzichtete JFK ausdrücklich auf das Recht, sein Amt weitervererben zu dürfen: "Dass die Besten ihre Söhne dazu erziehen, ebenfalls die Besten zu werden, auf dass der Beste unter den Besten das Land führe ist eine gute Einrichtung und basiert auf unseren Stammestraditionen. König wird man nicht durch die Gnade der Geburt sondern durch die Kraft der eigenen Leistung. nach meinem Tod wird die Monarchie wieder zur Demokratie." Der Weg zur Vize-Präsidentin Eleanor Roosevelt blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Dinge zu akzeptieren. Sie betätigte sich aber weiterhin als kritische Oppositionelle und hinterfragte routeniemässig Kennedys Politik. Sie warf ihm vorallem seine ihrer Meinung nach veraltete Frauenpolitik vor. Der Polygamist Kennedy rechtfertigte seine Weigerung, die Monogamie als einzig legale Eheform festzulegen mit den Worten: "Eleanor, ich sag Dir mal was: Der einzige Unterschied zwischen Monogamie und Polygamie ist der, dass der Polygamist dazu steht dass er noch andere Frauen hat. Männer sind nicht monogam, sowas gibt es nicht. Beschwer Dich bei Mutter Natur, aber bitte nicht bei mir. Ist es nicht besser, die Polygamie auf einer für alle akzeptablen Basis zu kultivieren, statt Monogamie vorzuheucheln und dann die Partnerin zu betrügen so wie das dein Alter mit Dir gemacht hat? Ich will Dir ja nicht weh tun, aber so liegen die Dinge nun mal." Während des Sommerputsches von 1800, als Vize-Präsident Johnson die Macht übernahm, nachdem er ein Attentat auf Präsident Kennedy ausüben liess, profilierte sich Eleanor Roosevelt als führender Kopf der Widerstandbewegung gegen das Johnson-Regime. Ungeachtet ihres Alters und der Gefahr für ihr eigenes Leben, organisierte sie den Widerstand mit dem Ziel, den Putsch rückgängig zu machen und den angenommenen Mord an Kennedy zu sühnen. Nach JFK's Wiederkehr aus dem Untergrund und seiner Wiedererlangung der Macht, belohnte er ihren Einsatz mit dem Posten der Vize-Präsidentin: "Frau Roosevelt und ich haben natürlich unsere Differenzen, aber Ihre Taten als Kopf der Widerstands- und Exilantenbewegung hat gezeigt, dass sie durch und durch loyal zu unserem Lande, der herrschenden Ordnung, der Monarchie und meiner Person ist." Obwohl sie nun selber Teil der Regierung Kennedy ist, spart Eleanor Roosevelt weiterhin nicht mit Kritik am Präsidenten. Dass die Zusammenarbeit trotzdem gut und produktiv verläuft, macht aus dem ungleichen Tandem ein lebendiges Stück funktionierender Demokratie. Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Biografie Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Starke Frauen